Sorcerer's secret
by GarGoyl
Summary: Sadiq Adnan is a sorcerer with a dark secret... Oneshot Turkey/Romania, special request from TearsFromTheMoon. Disclaimer - I don't own Hetalia.


**SORCERER'S SECRET**

_**Sorry it took so long to come up with this and I know it's not too much, but the muses were cruel to me and granted no inspiration… until now, sort of :)))**_

* * *

Slowly he gropes about in darkness as he goes down the stairs, deeper and deeper underground. Patting blindly inside his own shirt, he finds and extracts the key, and then turns it soundlessly into the lock, opening the first door. Strangely, he's never counted how many doors there are across that endless, descending corridor, but there is only one key to open them all and that one, simple iron key is always hanging around his neck. Like a bittersweet burden it is, ever reminding him that he, Sadiq Adnan, is a man God has turned his face away from forever.

It has happened a long, long time ago, when he was young and the world itself was younger, hundreds of years ago. Back then, Sadiq was the apprentice of another Court sorcerer and was struggling hard to keep up with what was asked of him. But alas, he was not as gifted in powers as his father before him, and he knew that sooner or later failure would be upon him, and shame and disgrace along with it. The only thing that naturally befitted him, the one thing he _was_ always gifted at was war, and luckily for him – if luck is what you'd call it – there were plenty of wars to be fought. And he has fought in many, countless wars for the Empire he serves, yet now remembers but one battle. The fierce battle fought in a dark forest, at the gloomy light of torches and fires, that night of bloodshed when he's first encountered the demon. It was a night when a cruel truth was revealed to him – that he was not invincible as he'd believed until then. He was gifted with strength and skill like no other man, but so was the demon and Sadiq still bears the marks of that, carved into his very flesh and concealed by the light silk mask he's always worn since then.

Maybe the proud Turkish warrior would have eventually won that fight, had the demon not seen deep into his heart and read his true desires and ambitions – not only to be a Court sorcerer himself, but to be the greatest of them all. And in order to save himself and his people from the Empire's fury the demon had offered him just that – and so they had made a _contract_. But the demon had cruelly tricked him, like demons have always tricked humans ever since the beginning of times, as he did not settle for the original terms of their agreement – no, he had asked for more, much more. Peace for his people wasn't enough for him in return for his – promptly though delivered – services, but soon he had claimed Sadiq's own blood and eventually, his very heart.

* * *

The large, circular chamber is warm and pleasant, fire ever glowing in the fireplace, and Sadiq dumps his shoes at the entrance, soft Persian carpets meeting his bare feet as he advances. In the middle of the room there is a large canopy bed, furnished with the softest of mattresses, but of course, _he_ does not sleep there. The tall, olive skinned man shakes his head in slight annoyance, as he does always, sitting down on the side of the bed. Removing the silver top of the _nargile_ conveniently placed nearby, Sadiq then busies himself with carefully replenishing the tobacco and puts up some fresh, glowing coals on the foil. Once that done, he takes a long drag, letting the warm, richly flavored smoke invade his airways and lungs as he allows himself to relax for a bit.

Kneeling onto the soft carpet, the Turk leans over his demon's sleeping place, and pushes the wooden lid over carefully, yet unable to prevent a creaking sound. Why on earth the demon prefers a cramped old wooden coffin over the large comfortable bed is beyond the sorcerer's imagination, but ultimately he's had no choice but to leave him to his own devices. Slender fingers brush a few golden strands from the pale forehead, and trail down slowly over the unearthly handsome face, before Sadiq's wrist is suddenly caught in an iron grip and pushed away.

"Why do you keep trying to creep on me when I'm asleep? Are you by any chance trying to scare me?"

_As if I could…_ The sorcerer flinches ever so slightly at the sound of the voice he knows so well, but which somehow never ceases to take him by surprise, as he glances down straight into a pair of dark red orbs. "No. I only came because I had a question, as usual…"

"Right…" the blonde sits up slowly, then hauls himself to his feet and steps out of the sinister crate, eyeing Sadiq questioningly, all the more since the sorcerer's hand reaches up and picks a small dried leaf tangled in his hair.

"You've been outside again, haven't you?" he asks, his voice filled with sadness and the vaguest trace of anger. The Romanian's occasional _hunting_ trips always displease and almost grieve the sorcerer, leaving him to wonder _what_ or _who_ his demon has preyed upon and to feel helplessly jealous of whatever or whoever that was.

"Is _that_ the question?"

Sadiq drops back onto the bed and once more brings the hose of the _nargile_ to his lips, taking a long drag. At least the smoke has a much welcomed numbing effect on his aching heart. "No… the question is this – too much for one, enough for two, and nothing at all for three. What am I?"

"Hmm… too much for one, enough for two, and nothing at all for three," the demon repeats thoughtfully, leaning casually onto one of the bedposts and glancing at his 'associate' with half lidded eyes. "That's a simple one really. It's something of which you have plenty, me being one of them," he grins. "A secret"

"Indeed…" Sadiq agrees absentmindedly, taking another drag and inhaling deeply. "I should have figured it out myself…"

The hose is gently removed out of his hand by slender fingers. "You made this one up yourself, didn't you?" the boy says bringing it to his own lips carefully, as if it were the mouth of a precious lover. "You just needed a reason to see me, you think I don't know?"

"I can't keep any secrets from you, Valentin, my heart is laid bare before you," Sadiq states sadly. "Then why do you want to hurt me? Why do you treat my love so cruelly?"

The Romanian blows a cloud of scented smoke as he glances down at the seated man with an unreadable expression. His gaze traces the contour of firm, tough muscles that are visible under the light silk robes the Turk is wearing - the body of an ageless, ever young warrior, hardly the one of a sorcerer. "Such a strong, powerful man you are, and I have you wrapped around my finger," he points slightly smug, before his demeanor melts into sudden sadness, "but you don't love me. You merely hunger for me…"

The sorcerer nods slowly, before he grabs the hem of his robes, pulling them over his head in one fluid motion and tosses them across the room. "Does it matter? I am yours." he replies in a hoarse, drug numbed voice, leaning back on his elbows. The sheets are cold against his heated skin, but he can barely feel it.

"Yes, you are mine…" The smug smile is back on the strawberry blonde's lips, more feral this time, as slightly parted lips reveal the tips of sharp, beastlike canines. Then their lips meet and a moan escapes Sadiq as he relishes in the forbidden, accursed taste of the other's mouth. Pale, sharp nailed fingers dug into the olive colored skin of his biceps as if into a ripe fruit, enough to cause pain but not nearly drawing blood yet.

Sadiq can hardly feel any pain, physical or otherwise, it has all faded down to a dull ache, now that the weight of his lover's body is pressed against his thighs, straddling his lap. Impatient fingers search and caress the lean body he so craves, as he hurriedly discards the blonde's garments without breaking the kiss. His eyes flutter closed as his head spins lightly, and every touch brings pleasure and takes away a bit more of his soul.

Yet buried deep in the tight heat of his lover's body he knows nothing but his passion, nothing but his hunger, for no one has ever touched him this way. And when the Romanian's mouth leaves his to eventually descend upon his neck and fangs sink into his skin, he doesn't find the price too high, for this accursed love is all he's ever had. _But still… is this really love?_ He doesn't even know anymore… All he knows is that he won't let the demon have him completely, not just yet.

In one forceful movement he pushes the blond boy off and under him onto the mattress, gripping his wrists and pinning them on each side of his head. There is a slight mirth, a shameless smile on the demon's close eyed face that Sadiq finds incredibly arousing as he thrusts into his delicate looking body with all his strength, making it as rough as he can, while his fingers dig into the pale flesh, seeking to bruise and inflict pain. Yet in the end all his toil does nothing more than to send them both over the edge, almost in the same time.

"You are mine…" the demon murmurs softly in his ear, licking his bloodies lips with a satisfied smirk, as Sadiq eventually collapses next to him onto the silk sheets.

* * *

_**A/N – okay, so after watching Black Butler for a whole week or so, this came out a bit dark… eheheheh… and this wouldn't have happened ( I would have probably never discovered Black Butler in the first place) if someone from Tumblr hadn't suggested that most likely APH Romania has the same personality as Alois Trancy, and of course that aroused my curiosity and I had to see what that was about. Oh and about that I just have to say one thing – WTF?! (Okay, so I really had to say that)**_


End file.
